


Love and Other Things.

by Ambear9



Series: Sterek Prompts [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boyd and Erica are alive, Derek does contruction, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is a cop, semi-canon, they switch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambear9/pseuds/Ambear9
Summary: Stiles returns to Beacon Hills after graduating college to find out the sheriff lost their house. Scott is busy with his vet career and kids so he turns to Derek when he needs a friend, they bond over a book series Stiles finds in Derek's bookcase and start hanging out all the time.Special thanks to my best friend and beta reader LittleLeaf25 for brainstorming all these ideas with me and keeping me motivated.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Sterek Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855729
Comments: 11
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles heard the water running in the bathroom when he got to the loft, so he walked over and knocked on the door. “Um hey it’s Stiles, I’m here”  
“I heard your Jeep from a few blocks away”  
“Right”  
“What do you need Stiles?”  
“I could hear the eye-roll from here and I’m not even a werewolf, and uh so I made this huge dinner and dad is stuck working a double and it’s um cabbage which isn’t always the best as leftovers so I”  
“Stiles” Derek interrupted with a small growl “Get to the point”  
“I brought you some, would you like to eat with me?”  
“Sure, I’ll be out in a minute”  
Stiles walked over to where he had set the bag on the counter and pulled out the big glass bowl and stuck it in the microwave, he didn’t turn it on, just using it to keep the food warm. Then we went over to look through Derek’s bookcase, he liked that Derek was starting to make this loft more of a home than a gloomy dungeon, and his book collection was growing and Stiles loved it.

“Find anything you like?”  
“Fuuuu” Stiles jumped, knocking a few books on the floor. “Jeez Der” Stiles bent over to pick up the books “I’ve never heard of these, I found two by this same author S.H. Wilk, looking to see if there is more”  
“Those are the only two, you can borrow them if you want”  
“I fully planned on it” Stiles took the two over to his bag so he wouldn’t forget them.  
“What did you make? Smells good”  
“Kapusta, it’s soup”  
“A polish soup?” Derek grabbed two bowls from the cabinet  
“Of course” Stiles pulled the bowl from the microwave, it was still really hot so he didn’t need to warm it up. “My mom used to make it for me when I was sick, and as I was packing up the house I found her recipe cards and I have been trying stuff, I’ve been really bummed about having to move so I thought this would comfort me” Derek poured the soup between the two bowls “I wish you would have told me about the house, I could have helped”  
“We didn’t want to tell anyone”  
“What happened?”  
Stiles shoved a big spoonful of soup in his mouth  
“You know that you can stay in one of the apartments in this building if you need to”  
“Thanks, Derek, really but we are adults, hell my dad is well old, we can figure this out”  
“I know, but you’ve done a lot for me over the years and given me a place to crash many times when I needed it, and losing the house can’t be easy, and if you stay here you can both have your own apartments, hell you can even stay on different floors”  
“What floor is Isaac staying on?”  
“He is two down from here but he stays with Cora most of the time now, floors One through four are still a work in progress but five up to here are all done, Peter has a small one-bedroom on six, but he hasn’t been home in almost a year”  
“Do you think him and Chris are doing it”  
“What?” Derek glared at him.  
Stiles shrugged “Just a thought since they travel together all the time”  
“No, no, no,” at this point Derek was hoping if he said no enough that it would push that thought out of his head “That would be...no”  
“You’re right, they would fight constantly over who would be top, obviously it would be Chris because Peter is a little bitch”  
Derek inhaled some soup and started coughing,  
“Shit” Stiles scrambled to get up and ran over to the fridge to grab Derek some water  
Derek snatched it from his hand and took a drink “He is my uncle” he cleared his throat, "please stop”  
“Sorry” he was holding back a laugh while Derek glared at him. “But you know it’s true”  
“Stiles” he growled

They sat there in silence as they continued eating, Stiles took his last bite then spoke, startling Derek.  
“He lost all my college money”  
“What?”  
“My dad, I had this account my mom created when I was born and they put money in it all the time, it started with money her dad left when he died, the one I’m named after. My dad kept doing it even after she died but then when things got really bad with his drinking he spent it all” Stiles went over and grabbed them both a beer from the fridge then walked over to the couch hoping Derek would follow, he did. “I never knew, if I did then maybe I wouldn’t have gone to Maryland, but he told me we had enough to cover what my scholarship didn’t, but what he did was get another mortgage on the house to pay for it and send me money since what I made at the coffee shop was going towards food and book fees, then I guess it got to be too much and he stopped paying on the house, so now the bank is taking it and we have to move out”  
“I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, it’s just a house”  
Derek could smell the sadness coming off of him  
“And after all that, I still came home with my criminology degree and I’m a rookie cop for lil’ ol’ Beacon Hill’s sheriff department which I could have just went to the police academy for”  
“But you’re starting at the bottom so you can learn more and work your way up to detective”  
“Beacon Hills doesn’t have any detectives”  
“There could be one”  
“You’re being too nice, it’s weird”  
“You stink”  
“Doesn’t mean you have to be rude” Stiles took a long drink from his beer  
“You smell really sad”  
“I’m not trying to be sad, but I can’t help but blame myself”  
“You should stop”  
“Cause it’s that easy?”  
“Want to play Jeopardy?”  
Stiles laughed “Still can’t believe you finally get a gaming system and the first thing you buy is Jeopardy”  
“I got Wheel of Fortune too”  
Stiles laughed “Yeah, sounds good”

“Sheriff” Derek nodded, the sheriff nodded back with half a smile.  
“Yay the werewolf is here to help us move the heavy shit”  
“Actually I’m not going to be able to help”  
“Why” Stiles whined “Scott is dealing with an emergency cat c-section and”  
“Shut up Stiles,” John and Derek said at the same time, Stiles hated it.  
“You can’t move into the apartment building”  
“IT WAS YOUR IDEA” Stiles didn’t mean to yell “It was your idea to have us move in there and you said that it would be fine and we borrowed Parish’s truck and Isaac is on his way and”  
“And you talk too much” Derek huffed.  
“You’ve known him for almost nine years and you haven’t realized that yet?” John laughed.  
“What I was going to say is that you can’t move into the apartment building because you’re staying in the house, AND” Derek tried to not pause between words to give Stiles less of a chance to start on one of his never-ending sentences. “The only thing you two will have to pay is utilities”  
“I’m not sure what Stiles told you, but we can’t stay here”  
“Well I now own the house, so if you would like to stay, you can, if not I’ll rent it out to someone else”  
“You what?” Stiles was staring at him.  
“I own properties all over town, someone told me this house was about to go on the market and I contacted the bank and bought it, they were eager to sell it at the asking price so it wasn’t that difficult”  
“I love you, but ugh I hate you too” Stiles punched his arm “Dude I don’t even know what to say”  
“That’s a nice offer Derek, but I’m actually moving in with Melissa”  
“WHAT” Stiles looked at his dad “I knew it...you...ugh I’ve been asking about it for years and you denied it and you were just going to move in with her and not tell me”  
“I was going to tell you eventually”  
“Dad we are moving today”  
“You can stay here Stiles, I was going to make sure you were okay at the apartment before I told you.”  
“I was kind of excited to move into the loft though”  
“Then Derek you can do whatever with the house”  
“If that’s what you want” Derek shrugged  
“I like knowing it’s in good hands” The sheriff smiled  
Stiles didn’t say anything and walked back inside the house, Derek waited a moment before following him.  
“The offer still stands Stiles, you can stay here rent-free”  
“Why did you do it, Derek?”  
“Because I know what it’s like to lose my childhood home and I have the money so why not help where I can”  
Stiles ran his hand over the marker showing his height over the years on the doorframe leading into the kitchen “I don’t want to live here, but I also don’t want to leave it behind”  
“Move into the loft, let me Isaac, Boyd, and Liam fix it up then you can decide if you want to rent it or I can rent it to someone else”  
“Can I help? When I have time?”  
“Of course Stiles”

Derek knocked on the bathroom door “Do you need any help?”  
“No” Stiles realized he didn’t need to talk that loud because Derek could easily hear him over the running water “I figured out the knobs, I have been showering by myself most of my life”  
“Hurry before the fries get cold and I have to listen to you bitch about it”

“The water pressure is so nice, and the updated bathroom, so much better than yours”  
“I placed all that shower tile by hand”  
Stiles’ new loft was directly under Derek’s and the layout was almost the exact same, except Stiles didn’t have an upstairs and there was a wall to separate the bedroom from the rest. “Fancy” Stiles was rubbing his towel through his hair making it look fluffy and Derek really wanted to touch it  
“Did you like these” Derek pointed to two books he took from Derek’s loft last time he was there, needing to distract himself from thinking about things he wanted to do with Stiles.  
“Dude they were soooo good, but a little warning next time that the second book ends at a cliffhanger, like helllllo? Is there a third? A fourth? I need more”  
“The third one comes out in like two months”  
Stiles tossed his towel towards the closet that held the washer and dryer, he would pick it up later “No way, I guess I could have looked that up, but you know, life and being an adult and this overtime is killing me” he sat on the floor next to Derek since all he had right now was a coffee table.  
“I think there is a five or six-book deal for the series”  
“Niiiiice, do you think Mitch will defeat all the monsters and find love?”  
Derek shrugged “I don’t know if love is the point of the book”  
“Then we read two different stories, it's literally called Love and Monsters"  
“Ever think it’s about growing and finding yourself without the impact of others around you, or maybe even growing and fighting after losing everything?”  
“Yeah maybe, but he loves Lindsey”  
“What about Darrin?”  
“Oooh the new best friend, you got bi-vibes too, I wasn’t sure if that was my own bi-mind shipping them or if there was actually a thing there”  
“Darren did give Mitch his beloved jacket and almost died in the cold”  
“He was being a bit dramatic, he probably wasn’t that cold and it was Darren’s fault because he is the one who got monster guts on Mitch’s jacket, do you realize how hard it probably is to do laundry in the apocalypse” Stiles huffed out a laugh “What do you think it would be like to fight the bad guys like we do but add the end of the world aspect to it?”  
“It would suck”  
“True” Stiles shoved too many curly fries into his mouth. “You can have those back, I bought my own, hardback and with the newer cover”  
“Those are nice, and stop talking with your mouth full”  
Stiles waited until his mouth was empty before talking about “I do like how the author mentions the long-ass grass and just how un-kept and nasty some things are, they put a lot of thought into it”  
Derek nodded, not talking since his mouth was full.  
Stiles took a sip of his drink “Strawberry milkshake, hells yeah, best landlord ever”  
“I wanted your first meal in your new place to be your favorite”  
“Now I’m going to feel guilty if I don’t pay rent on time”  
“You don’t have to pay rent at all, I’ve told you that”  
“Well I’m going to, I need to be an adult have responsibilities”  
“Says the guy in fuzzy batman pants”  
“Touch them, then you’ll be jealous that you don’t have a pair” he grabbed Derek’s hand and rubbed it up his thigh,  
“Nice, but as a werewolf, I would hate them”  
“Because you would turn into full wolf form and snuggle up with and make biscuits?”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?”  
“You know when cats do that thing” Stiles put his fingertips on the back of Derek’s hand that he hadn’t realized was still on Stiles’ thigh “Like they are kneading dough...making biscuits” Stiles moved his fingers trying to do an impression of a cat.  
“I’m a werewolf, not a cat”  
“Can I get a cat?”  
“It’s because I run warm and those seem warm”  
“You’re avoiding the question, oh my god would you eat the cat”  
“No, probably not”  
“I want a cat”  
“So when are you getting furniture?”  
“I’m holding out for Isaac to admit he is living with Cora and that he doesn’t need his furniture anymore”  
“I think Cora is hiding something from me” Derek blurted out  
“Like what?”  
“It’s been weeks since I’ve seen Cora and I told her she smelled different, and I couldn’t place it, then I swear I heard another heartbeat but thought maybe it was an animal outside or something”  
“Holy shit, is she pregnant? Did you ask?”  
“Yeah she yelled at me for thinking she looked like she gained weight”  
“Girls are weird” Stiles picked up his phone and sent Isaac a text, he replied instantly  
“Yeah she is and they are scared to tell you because they aren’t married, and haven’t been dating a year yet, they told me not to tell you”  
Derek leaned back so he could pull his phone from his pocket and called Cora, she didn’t answer. “Why would they think that, I don’t care if they are married or not, I want to be there for her and the baby, we are the only two left besides Peter, I don’t know why she would think I’d be anything but happy”  
“Go over there and tell her all this, in person so she knows you’re not lying”  
“Good idea” Derek took a big bite of his cheeseburger as he stood up “You can have the rest if you want”  
“Gross, who talks with their mouth full” he teased pulling Derek’s food closer “And Der, ask Isaac about the furniture”

“Der, are you home?”  
“Yeah” Derek made his way down the spiral staircase “Did we have plans?”  
“No”  
“I thought you worked doubles all week?”  
“Yeah”  
Derek gave him a questioning look because he was acting weird, then he smelled it, “You’ve been crying”  
“What…no….maybe”  
“Want a beer?”  
“Got anything stronger?”  
“Whiskey?”  
“Yeah”  
Derek went into the kitchen to make the drinks while Stiles slumped down on the couch. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Not really” Stiles pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around his back holding it tight around him  
“Want me to order Chinese food?”  
“Yes,” Stiles' voice sounded so small and Derek wished he could give him a hug.  
Derek handed him the glass and sat the bottle on the coffee table, before calling in their Chinese food order, Stiles gave him a small smile when he knew exactly what to order for him.  
Stiles poured more whiskey in his glass “So being a cop sucks”  
“I thought you loved your job”  
“I do, but it’s hard, it’s really hard sometimes, and I’m starting to realize why my dad drank so much”  
“It doesn’t solve the pain”  
“Yeah I know, but maybe I’ll pass out and I won’t have to keep seeing the little girls dead body that I had to investigate today”  
“Oh Stiles, I’m so sorry” he moved a little closer, he lightly squeezed the top of Stiles’ thigh, “That had to be really hard”  
“Bad things were done to her, very bad things, and like the parents didn’t even care when they were being put in handcuffs, and the mom is pregnant again, well she said she was when I tackled her to the ground when she tried to run”  
Derek growled  
“Same” Stiles finished his second glass “But I’m gonna fight hard in court to have that baby taken away from her and make sure the parents rot in jail like they deserve but knowing how it goes sometimes, they might not get locked up and they might get to keep the baby”  
“If that is the case, give me their names and I’ll take care of them”  
“I wanted to talk to you about something tonight, that was my plan tonight but my dad sent me home but I didn’t want to be alone so I came up here”  
“You’re always welcome here”  
“I had some ideas for my house, or well my old house”  
“It’s still the Stilinski house, no matter who lives there”  
“I was thinking we could let Isaac and Cora move in, Cora’s apartment is small and we should have the construction done by the time baby shows up”  
“If that’s what you want, I’m sure they would love it”  
“A family deserves to have a family home”  
“I’ll let you tell them, they will be happy”  
“My old crib is in Melissa’s garage, we put all the stuff there to save for the charity garage sale the police station does every year but I want them to have it, my grandfather made it by hand, it’s really freaking sturdy and they can paint it or stain it. I was kinda wanting to save it for my kid but they are the first ones to have a kid and at my rate, I’m going to be out of birthing age by the time I find someone”  
Derek laughed “Birthing age? didn’t know you had a uterus”  
“Wanna see it”  
“Sure” Derek shrugged, making Stiles laugh, he didn’t smell as sad anymore and that made Derek happy.  
“That would be weird, also you would have to cut me open and I don’t heal like you do”  
“I have some good news that might make your day slightly better”  
“I already heard you ordered extra crab rangoon and that’s about as good as it gets, only thing better would be curly fries”  
“Is there a day you don’t eat curly fries?”  
“Today, but it’s not even two so there is time”  
Derek huffed out a laugh “I was going to say, the third book title gets released on Saturday along with the release date”  
“Oh hell yeah, I hope it’s soon”  
“Probably within a month”  
“So good, I’ve recommended it to some of my college buddies and I even told Parrish but he said he already read them”  
“I have a few other books you might like”  
“I think I’ve read everything in your library”  
“I just bought more yesterday”  
“Can we just turn one of the apartments on the floor below me into a library? That would be so awesome”  
“Maybe on the first floor, when I get there I’ll hire you as a consultant”  
“Deal” Stiles refilled both their cups, 

“Wake up Stiles”  
Stiles groaned “No”  
“It’s ten”  
“Give me a few more hours”  
“No, I already talked to your dad, he said you don’t have to come to work”  
“Wasn’t planning on going, I think I’m still drunk, stupid werewolf”  
“I didn’t do anything”  
“I’m mad at you for not being miserable, I drank way too much last night”  
“I’ll take you to get coffee, then we have somewhere to be”  
“Can I get a donut too”  
“Yes”  
“Can I shower?”  
“Please do”  
“Can you carry me down to my place?”  
“No”  
“Please”  
“No”  
Derek carried Stiles down to his apartment, he offered to help him shower, Stiles laughed thinking it was a joke.

“Where are we?”  
“You should know”  
“I don’t want to open my eyes, sun bright, head hurt”  
“We are at the animal shelter where I volunteer sometimes”  
“You’re making me volunteer while I’m hungover”  
“No, get out of the car”  
“Can you carry me again?”  
“I’ll drag you out of the car before I carry you”  
Stiles groaned “So mean”

“Pick one”  
“Pick one what?”  
“All these cats are looking for a new roommate and I heard you were looking for one too, so” Derek motioned towards the room  
“DEREK SOURWOLF HALE ARE YOU GETTING ME A KITTEN?”  
“That’s not my middle name”  
“Then tell me your middle name”  
“No”  
“So I’m getting a kitten? You’re getting me a kitten?”  
“Yes”  
“I’m so excited, like so excited”  
“I know”  
Stiles walked up and down the lengths of cages, he wished he could take them all, but after his third pass he stopped at a cage where a white shorthair cat was sleeping, he was intrigued by the one black ear “I want to see this one”  
Derek opened the cage and let Stiles pet her, she pushed her head against his hand and started purring, Stiles did not tear up, okay maybe a little but he had a tough day yesterday and this was such a sweet moment that he hadn’t realized he needed so much. “I want her, or him, or I don’t care what gender, this is the one”  
“Her, she was born here, she is just over a year old, she is missing a leg”  
“Aww poor thing” Stiles gently lifted her up, holding her against his chest “I don’t care how many legs she has, I want her. What’s her name?”  
“Marshmallow”  
“Eww” Stiles fake gagged “I’m sorry sweet princess, you deserve a less generic name”  
“You have every right to change it”  
“Nym”  
“What?”  
“N-Y-M, Nym, or New York Mets”  
“Of course” Derek rolled his eyes “You just need to fill out some paperwork”  
“I want to pay”  
“It’s two hundred dollars”  
“Okay, well my rent is going to be a little short next month”  
“Your rent is zero so that’s fine”  
“We need to go to the store and get food and toys and a litter box and bowls and maybe a sweater”  
“She doesn’t need a sweater”  
“She will have a Mets collar and a Mets jersey that matches mine”  
“Good luck with that” Derek ran his hand down the cat’s back  
“Lead the way to the paperwork”

“Derek it’s book day, come on” he banged on the loft door again “I know you can hear me, you promised, and I took the day off so we could go get the book then get coffee and donuts then lounge around being lazy and read, HELLO” He hit the door a few more times, then tried calling Derek again, nothing. “You’re being a dick, I’m going to the bookstore and I’m NOT getting you one” Stiles waited another minute, sending Derek a bunch of texts before leaving. 

Stiles sat his donuts and ice coffee with extra caramel and almond milk on the coffee table and pushed it up against the couch for easy access, he didn’t want to move for a while, so he went and changed into his most comfortable clothes, made sure his bladder was empty then grabbed his pillow and the old quilt off his bed  
It took him a few minutes to get comfortable, which he knew was a waste of time because he would move at least ten more times before he was done with the first few chapters, he took a sip of the coffee and took a few bites from one of the donuts, glad he grabbed napkins. “Princess Nym, would you like to come cuddle” he clicked his tongue a few times until she hopped up and laid in his lap “Hi love” She purred as he scratched her chin.  
He loved opening a new book for the first time, the crisp sound of the hardcover opening for the first time, the smell of fresh ink on paper, he was excited.  
He stared at the dedication page, thinking maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him ‘To Mieczyslaw, thank you for always believing in me, and being the Mitch to my Darrin” what are the chances someone else has that name and reads these books, weird. 

Stiles had finished his coffee a long time ago and had eaten six donuts, his stomach really hurt, but he was mindlessly eating them while reading and hadn’t realized how many he had eaten.  
“Derek” he yelled “I know you can hear me, you need to fucking read this book dude, I’m two seconds from spoiling it, I need to talk to you about what just happened in chapter eight….fine whatever….I’m really mad at you”

Stiles was dancing around the kitchen as he made himself dinner, he was playing the music as loud as he could handle hoping that Derek would come over and yell at him, so when there was a knock at the door right as he was sitting down to eat he wasn’t mad, he turned it down before opening the door.  
“Hello little Hale that is not the Hale I was looking for but still happy to see”  
“I came over to drop something off at Derek’s and smelled something amazing coming from your apartment and the baby wanted to know what it was”  
“You can have some, there is plenty, it’s spaghetti with a homemade tomato sauce, Italian sausage, tons of mozzarella and parmesan cheese, with homemade garlic bread”  
“Can I marry you?” She pushed past him  
Stiles laughed “I’m flattered but I’m not ready to be a step-dad”  
Stiles went and made himself another bowl since Cora was now eating out of his.  
“This is so good”  
“Thanks, I’m pretty sure if your brother wasn’t a werewolf he would no longer have a six-pack because of all the food I make him”  
“He needs to share you”  
“Stop by anytime, I don’t mind, I like feeding people”  
“And baby and me like eating”  
“Speaking of your brother, was he home?”  
“Nope”  
“I’ve been trying all day to get ahold of him, we had plans but he is M.I.A”  
“He said something about a book release he was excited for”  
“Yeah that was today’s plans, coffee, donuts, and a new book, but he stood me up”  
“He has been acting weird for while, I assumed it was because of me and the baby”  
“No, he is so happy that you’re having a baby, he talks about you two all the time, honestly you might want to be worried that he will take the baby or accidentally squish it because he is cuddling it too hard because he loves it so much”  
Cora smiled, “I’m going to invite him to my next ultrasound, where we find out if it’s a boy or girl, I think he will like it”  
“What happens if the ultrasound tech sees a tail or fangs?”  
“There is a small chance the baby will be human since Isaac was bitten, and if the baby is a were, then they won’t turn for the first time until anywhere between ages one and five. Laura being the overachiever she was turned at ten months which is super rare, I was almost two and Derek was almost six, our parents were worried he wasn’t going to turn at all, Lucas hadn’t had a chance before he was lost in the fire”  
“I never knew that”  
“Well you aren’t a wolf and don’t have wolf children”  
“I’m thankful for that”  
“Do you not want children?”  
“I do, one day, but I need to find someone first”  
“Someone besides Derek?”  
Stiles laughed “What? No? Why? Huh?”  
“You two hang out constantly, you’re practically dating already, hell everyone thinks you are”  
“No, we aren’t he isn’t gay”  
“You’re right, he is bi”  
“Since when?”  
“Uh, I think he was fifteen?”  
“That fuck never told me”  
“He is shy and has had a crush on you for years”  
“Like how many years?”  
“He was a wreck when you left for college”  
“OH MY GOD” Stiles yelled, making Cora jump “What is Derek’s middle name?”  
“Sebastian”  
“Call your brother right now and find out where he is”  
“I’ve tried calling”  
“Then send him a text that the baby is coming”  
“I’m twenty weeks”  
Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
“Are you okay?”  
“Trying to breathe away a panic attack”  
Cora pulled out her phone and sent Derek a few texts “What is going on Stiles?”  
Stiles walked over to the couch and grabbed the book, he opened to the dedication page and showed it to Cora.  
“What kind of name is that?”  
“It’s my name”  
“No wonder you go by Stiles”  
“This” he closed the book and pointed to the author's name “S.H. Wilk, Sebastian Hale, and Wilk is Polish for Wolf, this is Derek, Derek wrote these”  
“No fucking way”  
“It has to be, it all makes sense now, some of the stories in here, the main characters Mitch and Darrin, or Mieczyslaw and Derek, best friends fighting battles and secretly crushing on each other then they kiss and oh my god the Jeep and the leather jacket and fuck why didn’t I see this sooner”  
“Your weird-ass name didn’t give it away”  
“I didn’t think about it too much, shut up”  
“He hasn’t answered me, I don’t know where he is”  
“I’m going to go look for him”  
“Wouldn’t it be better to just wait here for him to come home”  
“I’ve been waiting all day, I need to talk to him”  
“You’re too panicked right now, you don’t need to be driving, plus I texted Boyd and told him to get Derek to your apartment”  
“Is he with Boyd?”  
“If he isn’t Boyd will find him”

Stiles was pacing back and forth, Cora sitting on the kitchen counter eating some leftover chicken she found in the fridge after she ate two of Stiles’ donuts from breakfast, sharing bites with Nym when the door opened and Derek ran in “Are you okay Cora? The baby?”  
“We are fine”  
“You’re not” Stiles threw the book at him, Derek let it hit him in the chest “You’re an fucking moron”  
“I can explain”  
“You can shut the hell up” Stiles shoved him “I’m so mad at you” he gripped the back of Derek’s neck hard and pulled him into a kiss, it didn’t last nearly as long as either of them hoped because Cora gagged and made them jolt apart.  
“You can leave now, I’ve fed you, and made you a bag of leftovers, and you got to cuddle with my cat”  
“Yeah what he said” Derek couldn’t look away from Stiles’ eyes  
“You two are gross, but I’m glad you finally figured this shit out, and Derek be at my house at nine tomorrow, you’re coming with me to the doctor”  
“Okay”  
“Bye Cora”  
“Later Stilinski” she grabbed her bag of leftovers and left.  
Derek and Stiles stood there in silence until Derek heard her car drive away, “She is gone”  
“You wrote a book about me, about us, about our friends and played dumb about it then hid from me because the new book came out today”  
“I didn’t know how to tell you”  
“Hey Stiles I wanna bone you, oh and check out this awesome book series I wrote sounds pretty good to me”  
“I want to do more than bone you Stiles”  
“We can get to that in a minute, let’s talk about the books”  
“I wrote them and Parrish read one and sent it to someone he knew and I was offered a publishing deal, I didn’t want to use my real name and I really didn’t want to tell anyone. Writing is my escape, I didn’t want people to know or think I have tons of money or fame from it”  
“Can you sign all my copies” Stiles had a huge grin on his face that Derek couldn’t say no to.  
“It will cost you”  
“Can I pay in kisses?”  
“That’s the only payment I’ll take” Derek smirked

Stiles: Come over, I need help  
Stiles: Door is unlocked.

Derek walked into Stiles’ apartment, stopping to pet Nym who was lounging in the sunbeam on the back of the couch, “Stiles?” he could hear Stiles’ heartbeat racing, “Are you okay?” He opened the bedroom door “Oh my god”  
Stiles was at the edge of his bed, on his knees and one elbow, his other arm was bent behind him, three fingers slowly moving in and out of his hole. “Stiles what are you doing?”  
“Waiting for you to get your pants off and fuck me” he moaned “Please Der, I need you”  
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath  
“Come on, I don’t care if you go all wolfy, I want you inside of me”  
Derek took his shirt off as he walked towards the bed “I wish you would have just said hey I want to have sex so we could have got to this point together”  
“Too late” Stiles’ fingers started to move quicker.  
Derek pushed his jeans down stepping out of them. “Just walking right up and fucking you for the first time just seems wrong”  
“Fine, then just stand there while I finish then we can do it your way” Stiles moaned loudly, being super extra about it.  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“And horny as hell, we have been dating for like two weeks and I’ve felt the bulge in your pants, and I want it Der, I want it so bad”  
“Lube?”  
“There is enough”  
“Condom?”  
“Absolutely not” Stiles pulled his fingers out, wiping the lube off on his shirt that was laying next to him, he turned to look at Derek “Come on big guy” he smirked  
“I don’t even get to kiss you first”  
Stiles huffed, sitting up on his knees turning around to face Derek “Wow your dick is so nice”  
Derek looked down at it “It’s just a dick” then looked at Stiles, his eyes flashing red and his fangs and claws itching to pop out. “I like yours”  
“Mine it's okay, but yours is uncut and thick and pretty, I didn’t know dicks could be so pretty”  
Derek leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend, his hands exploring over Stiles' chest, his fingers trailing down his muscles that were more refined now that he has been working out with Derek most days. Stiles moaned as Derek’s hand wrapped around the base of his dick. “Fuck Derek” Stiles' fingers gripped his shoulders, he wasn’t able to stop moaning as Derek licked up his long neck a few times.  
“Turn around” Derek growled  
“It’s about damn time” Stiles teased, getting back on his hands and knees, he wiggled his ass towards Derek.  
Derek lined himself up with Stiles' slick hole, pushing in slowly.  
“I’m not fragile, fuck me Derek”  
Derek gripped Stiles hips pressing all the way in, both of them moaning.

“Stop for a second” Stiles groaned,  
“Are you okay?” Derek started to pull out  
“Hey stop, I just wanted to sit up and I didn’t want to accidentally hurt either of us” Stiles sat up on his knees, pressing his back against Derek’s chest, “Okay move, slowly” Stiles grabbed the back of Derek’s head, turning the best he could to kiss him, moaning into each other's mouths, but it didn’t last long, Derek had to pull away as his fangs dropped, his claws poking into Stiles' hips.  
“Don’t even think about stopping,” Stiles gripped Derek’s wrist. “Make me come Der”  
Derek buried his face in the crook of Stiles’ neck, inhaling his scent to calm himself down enough so he could wrap his hand around Stiles' leaking cock without fear of his claws hurting him.  
“Derek, holy shit, fuck, Der” Stiles moaned covering Derek’s hand and his bed in come, Derek made a noise he had never made before,  
“Dude, you just howled” Stiles laughed, collapsing on the bed.  
“Shut up” Derek laid down next to Stiles  
“That was so hot” Stiles eyes were watering from how hard he was laughing. “Are other wolves going to show up and ask what the hell happened”  
“I’ve never done that before, I don’t know”  
Stiles curled up next to him, laying his head on his chest, Derek wrapped his arm around him. “Hey Der, I know it’s only been dating like two weeks”  
“Two weeks and four days” Derek interrupted  
“I love you Derek”  
Derek hooked his finger under Stiles' head tilting it up so he could look into Stiles' amazing whiskey-colored eyes “I love you Stiles” he leaned forward and kissed him.  
“Really?”  
“I have for a long time, I mean I wrote books about you”  
“I once wrote a poem about your eyebrows”  
Derek laughed “I need to read that”  
“Never, I burned it”  
“I’ll let you read what I have written for book four”  
“Or you could just let me read them because you looooove me”  
“I'll think about it”

Derek: What are you yelling at?

Stiles: Stop listening to me

Derek: I try not too but your stress stench and your yelling is kind of hard to avoid

Stiles: Get back to writing

A few minutes later there was a knock at Stiles door “Go away Derek”  
“I have food”  
“Fine, come in”  
Derek opened the door, and walked in and went straight to the kitchen  
“Is that a frozen pizza? Seriously?”  
“I can’t cook, what did you think I had?”  
“Something better than that”  
“Want to cook something?”  
“I’m knee deep in yarn, no”  
“Yarn?”  
“Don’t laugh at me”  
“I’m not laughing”  
“This girl I kinda, um a friend in college taught me how to crochet to help with my fidgeting while we studied and I made tons of hats and then yesterday I thought it would be a good idea to make Isaac and baby boy matching scarves and that wasn’t too hard, but then I thought about making a lovey which is like a small square with a stuffed animal head and arms on the top and I tried a wolf but it looked like maybe a roadkill racoon or something, it was bad then I thought it might be odd to make a wolf something that is a wolf so I went to the store and got more yarn and spent like three hours looking up patterns so now I’m making a chevron blanket and it was going good but then like five rows back I missed something and I have to take it apart to fix that one stitch so here we are”  
“I don’t think there is anything wrong with making a wolf thing for a werewolf, our mom used to buy us wolf stuff”  
“Too late now”  
“Do you want this pizza?”  
“Sure”  
“Is the pizza really upsetting you that much? I can go get us something else?”  
“No, um if you want, but the pizza was fine...do you think this is stupid? And don’t lie”  
“Think what is stupid?” Derek turned on the oven  
“Making them stuff when I could just buy it”  
“Absolutely not, homemade things are way better, and I know for a fact they will love it”  
“Promise?”  
“I’m not going to lie to you”  
“What did you get them?”  
“A swing, some really tiny socks with superhero logos, a onesie that says ‘My cape is in the wash’ and I special ordered a small leather jacket” he blushed  
“Oh that is amazing! Can you have my babies? I want to have babies with you”  
“Only if you promise to make them blankets”  
“Deal” Stiles sat down the blanket and hook and walked over to Derek, he really needed a hug. “I love you Der” his voice was muffled against Derek’s chest.  
“I love you too Mieczysław”  
“Oh gross, don’t call me that”  
“I like it”  
“You’re so weird”  
“Where is Nym?”  
“Oh shit...shit….shiiiiit” Stiles ran to his bedroom and opened the door, Nym ran past him, straight to Derek and whined until he picked her up “Oh god I’m the worst cat dad ever”  
“Why did you lock her up” Derek scratched her chin “Are you okay?”  
“She wouldn’t leave the yarn alone and she got her one and only front leg tangled in the yarn and it took me almost twenty minutes to catch her, get her untangled and clean up the trail she left behind, and then I almost started crying because I was stressed and I was worried she was going to hurt herself and”  
“It’s okay, she is okay”  
“She likes you more, not fair”  
“That’s a lie” Derek handed her over to Stiles and she jumped away “Okay she might just be mad at you for locking her up”  
“I need to get back to this blanket, the baby shower is in three days”  
“I’ll go grab my laptop and sit with you if that's okay”  
“More than okay”  
“Plus I want to talk to you about something” Derek walked towards the door  
“Oh that’s not stressful at all” Stiles rolled his eyes “Bring back beer”

While Derek was gone Stiles put the frozen pizza in the over after he added some more cheese too it and some leftover bacon crumbles from his breakfast. Filled Nym’s bowl with her favorite wet food and some treats, hoping it would help her forgive him. Then he went back to his couch to work on the blanket, he had just sat down when Derek came back in, he handed Stiles a beer then sat down as close to him as he could without messing with the mess of yarn.  
“Okay, tell me what you want to talk about before the stress kills me”  
“It’s nothing bad” Derek opened his laptop and opened a program Stiles didn’t recognize. “I’ve been working on this idea to completely redo our lofts and turn them into one” he showed Stiles some pictures “These are the mockups, we would probably have to move into one of the other apartments below temporarily, but it would make what is now my loft into a few bedrooms and bathrooms and like a big living room/ hang out area where the big window is, then this loft would be a bigger kitchen then what you have, a nice dining room that can fit the entire pack, a bigger bathroom, maybe a half bath with the laundry room an office and library”  
“Holy shit” Stiles grabbed the laptop to get a better look “I love this, the library needs big fluffy couches and bean bag chairs, would our room be where yours is now? Are we keeping the spiral stairs?”  
“Yes, and probably, they take up less space, but I’ve been playing around with different stairs to get from here to there, and we can take up the hallway space up there and get rid of the door, it’s going to be a big project”  
“I’d like the help, I really enjoyed working on the house with you guys”  
“I’d like that, and any other input”  
“What about the rest of the building?”  
“It can wait” Derek’s phone started ringing as the timer for the pizza went off,  
“Hello” he got up and went over to get the pizza “Are you serious? Should I come over? Okay, we will be there, love you too”  
“What’s going on?”  
“The pizza is going to have to wait, the baby is on the way”  
‘Fuck! What? She isn’t due yet, what about the baby shower?”  
“She is close enough to be safe and I guess the baby shower can wait”  
“Okay um hold on a second” Stiles ran over to his coat closet and grabbed an old backpack, shoving the blanket and yarn in it “I’ll work on it while we are waiting since it could take a while”  
“And we can grab food on the way”  
“Put that in the fridge or Nym will eat all the toppings off”  
Derek took a bite of one of the slices “It's not horrible”  
“I added cheese and bacon, I’ll try a piece” Stiles grabbed one, taking a bite, sucking in breaths as he chewed because wow it was hot. “I know where all the good food is at the hospital, it will be better than this

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand as they walked into the hospital room.  
“Congratulations Cora” Stiles handed her the giant gift bag he bought. “We have more stuff but we will bring it by the house later, is everything set up, or do we need to pull Lydia away from court today and go get it ready”  
“Thanks, Stiles, and I’ve been nesting for weeks, it should be fine, can I open this now?”  
“Duh” he teased “I hope you like it”  
She pulled out the blue, grey, and black blanket “Oh this is so soft”  
“Stiles made it” Derek was rocking back and forth with the small baby in his arms  
“You made this?”  
“Yeah, I just finished it in the waiting room, thanks for being in labor for so long” he teased.  
“Oh this is cute” She pulled out the small hat that he whipped up while they were waiting, it matched the blanket, it even had a pom-pom on top. “Put this on him” She handed it to Stiles who walked over and pulled off the little yellow hat the hospital put on him and replaced it with the one he made.  
“Thank you so much, Stiles, this is so special, we love it” Isaac smiled at him.  
“How long are you going to make us wait to hear a name?”  
“Forever” Cora laughed, Derek rolled his eyes.  
“Uncle Derek and uncle Stiles, I’d like you to meet Camden Luca Hale, we wanted to name him after our siblings we lost so we did Camden after my brother and Luca for Laura and Lucas”  
“And Hale?” Stiles gave Isaac a questioning look making Isaac blush.  
“I have decided to take the Hale last name when we get married”  
“Our dad took our mother's last name, I don’t see a problem with it”  
“Well we are hyphenating ours because I like Stilinski, now hand me that baby” Stiles made grabby hands towards the baby.  
“I didn’t know you two were already planning marriage"  
Derek handed the baby over to Stiles. “So how are you feeling Cora?”  
“Fine, werewolf healing is a great thing”  
“Oh no Cam, uncle Der is avoiding the question about marrying me”  
“I’m not, I want to marry you, but we can talk about it later, right now it’s about them”  
“Meh it’s just a baby” Cora teased “Recluse Derek getting married is more interesting”  
Derek growled, flashing his red eyes, making Cora and Isaac’s eyes flash and Cam started crying.  
“Hey Derek calm down” Stiles handed Camden back to Cora so he would stop crying. “Seriously if you ever need a babysitter, call me”  
“Have you ever babysat before”  
Stiles looked over at Isaac “Uh yeah duh, I’ve watched all you werewolves when you were newly bitten, that counts, that totally counts”  
“It doesn’t but I trust you”  
“Thanks, Cora who is secretly my favorite Hale”  
“Just a warning, my boob is about to come out so I can feed him”  
Derek’s face turned red as he quickly turned around making everyone laugh, Stiles turned around to give Cora some privacy “We will leave you two alone, thanks for letting us be here for this, if you need anything at all please call us, well mostly Derek because I have a full-time job and he just occasionally writes or picks up a hammer” Stiles smirked at his boyfriend “Also the sheriff wanted to know if it was okay to stop by, he loves babies”  
“Your dad is more than welcome anytime, I mean he is letting us live in his house”  
“Hey that was my idea, and it’s technically Derek’s house and if we EVER get married then it will for sure be my house too but actually it’s your house now and you can keep it forever because Derek is making our loft into this epic thing and we will live there with our litter of werepuppies and”  
“And stop talking” Cora cut in  
“Right, sorry”  
“See you tomorrow” Derek kept his eyes up as he walked over and kissed his sister on the top of the head. “I’m so proud of you Cora”

“Oh this is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” Stiles took way too many pictures before taking full advantage of Derek being in wolf form and being asleep to finally pet him, he has been asking for years, and Derek has never let him.  
His hand ran along the black fur starting at the top of his head then going down his back, Derek’s eyes snapped open startling him, luckily he caught himself before he fell. “Hi Sourwolf”  
Derek let out a low growl.  
“Shhh, you’ll scare the baby” he pointed over to Nym who was curled up with him. “I had a really bad day and this is the best thing I could have come home to”  
The wolf slowly got up, trying not to disturb the cat, surprisingly it worked, he jumped down off the couch and shifted back to human form.  
“Bad day?”  
“Very, but now I’m home and you’re naked, so I’m fine now”  
“Let me guess, you want me to carry you into the bedroom”  
“How did you know”

“Don’t come” Derek quickened his pace “Please don’t come Stiles”  
“Then stop hitting my prostate” Stiles gripped the sheets tighter  
Derek collapses forward, catching himself with his hands next to Stiles' head, breathing heavy, his body shaking as he came. Stiles gripped Derek’s hair kissing him hard, his hips lifting up to try and get something, anything. “Come on, what the hell, I wanna come too”  
Derek playfully bit at Stiles bottom lip, “I have plans for you” Derek grabbed the bottle of lube from the side table, pouring a decent amount in his right hand, his left hand gripped the base of Stiles cock, really hoping it would help him hold off as his right hand stroked up and down slowly.  
“I’m arresting you for torture” Stiles gritted out through clenched teeth.  
Derek kissed him one more time before sitting up, moving up so that his knees were next to Stiles’ hip “I’m going to ride you” Derek didn’t give Stiles time to react before he started lowering himself down on Stiles slicked up cock.  
“Oh my god, oh my god, Derek Sebastian Hale are you trying to kill me” his fingernails digging into Derek’s thighs “You’re going to hurt yourself”  
“I’m a werewolf, I’m fine”  
“I’m gonna come...Der, this ohhh shit...fuck.” Stiles whined “I hate you, this is amazing” he yelled out Derek’s name when he was fully inside.  
“So good Stiles” Derek started bouncing up and down.  
“I can’t” Stiles panted  
Derek leaned forward, hips never stopping, “Then come for me Stiles” he whispered in his ear.  
Stiles' fingers gripped Derek’s hair smashing their lips together, it probably would have hurt him but he was coming harder than he ever had in his life.

Stiles opened his eyes “Hello? Please don’t tell me that was a dream”  
“It wasn’t” Derek leaned against the doorframe “I’m running you a bath”  
“We’re doing that again sometime right? Maybe with some sort of a warning though”  
“I’d be okay doing it every day”  
“Dude I still have to function on a daily basis”  
“So I can’t just keep you as my sex slave?”  
“Yeah, actually that sounds so much better” Stiles stretched “So are you carrying me to the bath?”  
“No”  
Stiles stuck out his bottom lip “Please”  
Derek walked over to the bed and scooped him up, one arm under his knees and one under his arms, he carried him into the bathroom and lowered him down into their new big bathtub filled with warm water and bubbles. “Can you join me?”  
“I was planning on it”  
Stiles leaned forward so Derek could slide in behind him.  
“Remember when you first moved in to your loft?”  
“What about it?”  
“I asked you if you needed help in the shower, you told you knew how to shower, but that’s not what I meant”  
“Oh my god I’m so stupid”  
Derek laughed “You’re not  
“We could have been having mind blown sex for even longer”  
“We still have the rest of our lives”  
“Oh my god that was cheesy as fuck, and I loved it”  
“Want to talk about your bad day?”  
“Want to talk about how you just bottomed for the first time in our thirteenth month of dating”  
“I’ve always wanted to try it, and I saw an opportunity so I tried it”  
“You didn’t even prep”  
“I was fine, it was amazing”  
“So you’re saying we can do it again?”  
“I’d like that” Derek trailed kisses along Stiles’ shoulder  
“How are you getting hard already? You came twice”  
“Werewolf”  
“If you keep kissing my neck like that maybe little Stiles will get with the program”  
“Don’t ever refer to your dick as little Stiles again”  
“What do you suggest I call him then? Richard? Steve? Travis? Todd”  
“Nothing, it doesn’t need a name”  
“That’s no fun”  
Derek pinched one of his nipples making him yelp in surprise.  
“Oh, that worked” Stiles pulled Derek’s hand down to his hardening dick, that no longer has a name.


	2. Chapter 2

“Derek” Stiles' voice was shaking. “I need you at the station, now”  
“Are you okay?”  
“Physically I’m fine, emotionally, um no, can you hurry”  
“I’ll run, be there soon, love you”  
“Love you” Stiles put down the phone, clutching the small child closer to his chest, tears falling down his cheeks.  
“Oh Stiles” his dad came running into his office “Are you okay?”  
“Yeah dad, I’m fine”  
“Parrish told me what you did”  
“I’m not apologizing, I won’t” his voice was shaking.  
“You don’t need to, just wanted you to know that you’re a moron, but you’re a brave moron”  
“I know”  
“Stiles” Derek almost ran right into the sheriff.  
“Shhh, she is finally asleep”  
“Stiles”  
“I’m fine”  
“Pretty sure you are bleeding somewhere, and I’m pretty sure she is a wolf”  
“Yeah, I got that when I saw her broken arm heal and the fact that she was found with someone I’m pretty sure I recognize as a hunter that used to work for Argent, I sent him a picture, he said he will get back to me after him and Peter look into what is going on, and Parrish found her pack, they were all killed”  
“It was bad” Parrish was now standing in the doorway, “I found some journals their pack kept, they were a new pack from Utah, they were traveling to find a bigger pack to help protect them from hunters, the Lochlan pack. She is the eighth generation” he handed Derek a leather bound book, “It will take us a while to match bodies with this ledger but from my count, it seems like she is the only one left, her name is Octavia, she just turned three. Seems like a lot of the names have meaning, her parents were named Alexander and Valerie, protector and strong, her name means eight, there was an Ivy, as in the Roman numeral for four, I-V”  
“Clever” Stiles finally looked over at Derek “And Octavia is a badass name, see pops you can give your child a unique name that people can actually say and is actually cool, unlike mine”  
The sheriff rolled his eyes  
“But on a more serious note, we can’t let her be taken, I haven’t called it in, dad, we can’t”  
The sheriff sighed, “Where would she go?”  
“I’ll take her, we can say she was killed or something so the hunters won’t keep looking, and I’ll call Lydia and have her help with paperwork so I can adopt her, even if we have to fake shit, she is not going into the system, she is not” his voice started to crack as his eyes filled with tears “She has no one and I know Lydia will help us, I know it”  
“Stiles you can’t just be a parent overnight”  
“He won’t be alone” Derek sat down next to him “And maybe it won’t be easy, but we will figure it out, he is right, she is a werepup who just lost her entire pack, she needs a new pack to keep her safe”  
“I think it’s a good idea sheriff” Parrish pulled out his phone “I’ll call Lydia and tell her to grab some of Aubrey’s old clothes out of storage and we still have her old toddler bed, and some of her old toys, I’ll load it all up in my truck and bring it over to the loft”  
“Thanks, Jordan” Derek nodded at him.  
“Are you two sure?”  
“Dad I can’t explain it, but I felt like I was supposed to be there to save her, and I have this insane need to protect her”  
“I’ll give you a few days off to get this all figured out, I’ll take care of all the reports, get her home and cleaned up”  
“I love you pops”  
“Love you son”  
Stiles stood up “Shit, we need a car seat”  
“I have one”  
Derek and Stiles both looked at the sheriff  
“Don’t look at me like that, I drove Melissa’s car today because it needed an oil change and she has them for Sakura and Milo” He handed Derek the keys “Drive them home then bring the car back here then you can take Stiles’ jeep”  
“I’ll bring Melissa by later to look over the both of you”

Stiles was thankful that when he was home on summer breaks during college that he helped Scott and Kira with the twins so he knew how to adjust the car seat and buckle her in properly  
“Can we stop and get fast food, can a three year old have a happy meal?”  
“I think so”  
“Do you think she likes chicken nuggets or cheeseburgers?”  
“I thought everyone loved chicken nuggets”  
“What if she has allergies”  
“She is a werewolf, as long as it’s not wolfsbane she will be fine”  
“Right”  
Derek grabbed Stiles hand “It will be okay”  
“I hope so”  
“Want to talk about it?”  
Stiles shrugged “I drove up on a car accident, it hadn’t been called in yet and I ran over and the couple in the other car was already gone, then I walked over to the other car and heard crying coming from the trunk, I didn’t even check on the driver or passenger, I ran to my Jeep to get my crowbar and as I was running back to the car I noticed the fire, I had just gotten the trunk open when Parrish got there, he was yelling at me to get away, I grabbed her and ran, I handed her to Parrish then ran back to check on the guys, and I knew I recognized them so I took a picture, then walked away and let the car burn, the driver was still alive” Stiles took a deep breath “Her hands were tied behind her back with wolfsbane soaked rope, I could tell one of her arms was broken and not healing and she had tape over her mouth. I got the tape off, then untied her arms and legs then took her over to the jeep and used one of the water jugs I had to clean her off and her arm healed”  
“You’re so brave”  
“It’s my job”  
“I’m just glad it was you and Parrish that found her, it could have turned out a lot worse”  
“How do we tell her everyone she knows is gone?”  
“She already knows, the worst part about a pack bond is what you feel when one of them dies”  
“So even though you weren’t home, you and Cora felt the Hale fire?”  
“Yeah, it’s a pain I can never explain”  
“You never told me that”  
“I don’t like talking about it, but I will do my best to help her”  
“I love you Der”  
“Love you too Stiles”

Stiles was sitting on the bathroom floor, his back against the wall, trying his hardest to stay awake as he watched Octavia play in the tub with a few random plastic cups and a random rubber duck Derek always had for some reason, why was it holding a cup of hot chocolate? Who makes these things? She still hasn’t said anything yet, but she did smile at him a few times. “Hey, can I wash your hair?” he pointed to his hair and scratched his head to show her, she mimicked his movements, he moved closer, grabbing his shampoo, another thing he needed to add to the list, kid shampoo, he was glad his boyfriend had money, kids seem expensive, how did Scott manage two.

When Derek came into the apartment Stiles was asleep on the couch while Octavia was sitting on his lap eating her happy meal, her face covered in barbeque sauce, her hair was still wet, Derek figured she might need another bath very soon, and of course, Stiles had a Spiderman cartoon on.  
When she saw him she growled making Stiles jolt awake “It’s okay princess, that’s Derek, we like him”  
Derek flashed his red eyes making her flash her little gold eyes, Stiles was mesmerized. She jumped off his lap and ran over to Derek who scooped her up, Stiles grabbed his phone and took so many pictures of them scenting each other, it was so cute. Thankfully Derek used the bottom of his shirt to clean her face off first or his neck would be covered in sauce too.  
“She growled at Nym so she is hiding on top of the fridge in her cardboard box, her bath was a success though”  
“Parrish and Lydia will be here, after they take Aubrey to preschool in the morning, Melissa will be here with the twins and Scott, I also told Liam, Erica, and Boyd to come by, we need the pack to know what is going on, I think Cora, Isaac, and Cam are coming by too”  
“That won’t overwhelm her?”  
“The exact opposite, we will scent her and make her a part of the pack, I think it will make her feel more settled, she is pretty scared right now”  
“Oh my god look at her” Stiles snapped another picture, “I’ve never seen a shifted baby werewolf since the twins are both Kitsune, oh my god she is so adorable.”  
“Go take a shower, I’m going to unpack some of this stuff I got at the store and set up something in the living room so we can all sleep in here since we don’t have her bed yet and I want to keep her in a bigger more open space so she can see and hear everything”  
“If I’m not out in ten minutes I may have fallen asleep, also she doesn’t have underwear on so I hope you got my text, but she did pee in the toilet so I’m pretty sure she is potty trained”  
“I did, I bought three sizes because I had no idea, I see she is wearing your shirt”  
“Yeah it’s the smallest one I have, I had to cut it because she was running and tripped, glad she heals fast or she might have a knot on her forehead. What she was wearing it in the dryer now, should be done soon”  
“I also got her some clothes, I’ll get her dressed, go take care of yourself”

When Stiles came out of the bathroom Derek had the mattress from one of their guest rooms on the floor under the big window with tons of blankets and pillows, Octavia was curled up with the red and black blanket Stiles crocheted for Derek for Christmas and she was holding a small stuffed wolf that Derek must have bought at the store. “Are those batman pajamas?”  
“Yeah, they are a little big but they are fuzzy like yours”  
“Should I go put them on?”  
Octavia nodded.  
“Good idea, Der I’ll grab your batman shirt” the batman shirt that he only has because Stiles accidentally bought the wrong size and it was way too big so now Derek wears it as pajamas to make Stiles smile.

“Stiles”  
“Uncle creepy” Stiles smirked “So are you and Chris sharing a room or do I need to make up a second room?”  
“One room is fine” Chris pushed passed Peter, making sure to hit him with all their bags he was carrying.  
“Derek” He yelled for no reason, werewolf hearing at all “Did you hear that? Did you? Dude, you owe me fifty bucks”  
“Shut up Stiles, we have work to do” Chris sat their bags down, making sure to huff so that Peter knew he was annoyed  
“Okay but if you’re going to be doing sex things, maybe you can stay in one of the other apartments”  
“None of them have furniture, it will be okay” Derek walked in holding Octavia who had her face hidden against Derek’s chest. “All our rooms have been soundproof so as long as the doors are shut everything will be fine”  
Stiles walked over and rubbed her back “It’s okay Tavi, this is Uncle Chris and Uncle Peter, we like them, well the jury is still out on Peter, he is kinda weird”  
Peter growled, Tavi turned her head and growled at Peter, flashing her gold eyes, he growled back, with fangs and blue eyes, she shifted into beta form and growled louder.  
“I like her, she has spunk”  
“Calm down everyone” Derek sat Tavi down, she walked over and kicked Peter’s shin, Stiles barked out a laugh, getting a glare from Derek.  
“Okay Tav, we can’t do that, even when Peter is being well Peter” Derek pulled her back  
“We have stuff to do that maybe she shouldn’t hear, maybe take her to the park or something”  
“You’re going to stay with Cora for a few hours”  
“No Si go” She pouted grabbing Stiles’ leg.  
“I have to stay here and work” He kneeled down so he was eye level with her.  
She started to tear up “I scared” she whispered  
“Cora was here a few days ago with baby Cam remember?”  
She nodded.  
“I promise she will keep you safe, I have to work with Uncle Chris to look for bad guys so I can keep other werewolves safe”  
“You keep me safe?”  
“Of course, but you know who can keep you even more safe, Cora, she is a superhero”  
“She wear cape?”  
“I think it’s invisible, but maybe she will let you wear it” Stiles winked. “And if you need to call me just ask and she will let you okay, I promise I’ll answer”  
“I take blanky and the wolf?”  
“Of course, and maybe you can think of a name for your wolf” Stiles grabbed the stuffed wolf off the couch and the very colorful blanket he crocheted her over the last few days they have had her, he hasn’t been sleeping much.  
“Bewberry?”  
“That works”  
“It’s grey” Peter chimed in  
“No one asked you” Stiles glared  
“He rude” Tavi growled  
“I know sweety”  
Tavi walked over to Chris who had his back to them looking over stuff he had sat out on the table, she tugged at the back of his shirt making him turn. “Hi”  
“You need hug?”  
“I’m fine”  
“I hug you” She wrapped her arms around his legs, he picked her up wrapping his arms around her, “Thank you, I guess I did need one” he tucked her long brown hair behind her ear.  
“You sad?”  
“You remind me of my little girl, Allison, she is no longer here”  
“Like my mom and dad?”  
Chris nodded “Yeah”  
“I sowwy”  
“It’s okay, thanks for the hug”  
“It’s getting too emotional in here, someone open a window” Peter scoffed  
“Shut up Peter” Derek went over and grabbed Octavia, “I’m going to drive her to Cora’s you guys get started”  
Stiles kissed Tavi on the cheek then kissed Derek “Remember, you’ll be okay, and you can call me if you need anything at all”  
“Bye Si”  
“Bye Octavia”

“Let’s get started” Chris handed Stiles a file folder  
“How did you lie like that?” Peter gave Stiles a questioning look  
“I never lie” Stiles shrugged, Peter was intrigued how Stiles’ heart never skipped.  
“I’ve known Cora her entire life, she isn’t a superhero”  
“Or maybe you just don’t know Cora the way I do”  
“Can we just focus on this please” Chris glared at his boyfriend  
“I have one question” Stiles looked at Chris “Why? How have you not killed him yet?”  
“I think about it daily” Chris deadpanned  
“But then I make him come and he forgets all about it” Peter smacked his ass.  
Stiles gagged “Okay, sorry I asked”  
“He only acts like this around other people because he wants to seem like a badass”  
“Oh it must be a Hale thing, Derek does the same thing, like grr I’m the alpha around everyone but at home, he is like let me be the little spoon blah blah blah”  
“Clearly runs in the family” Chris smirked,  
Peter scowled at them, “Oh no. No, I’m not accepting this, you two” He waggled his finger between them both “Shut up, I thought we had a plan to scheme”  
Stiles opened the folder “These are them” he took a deep breath “The driver I can for sure identify, the passenger was pretty fucked up, his face met the windshield, but I know these two were always together”  
“Brothers”  
“The pack they killed was out of Utah, how did they know they were here? I’ve been reading through the family logs and they were keeping a super low profile here”  
“I’ve been reaching out to old contacts and it seems like a few of the old team has gotten back together, you might know who their leader is”  
“Oh god, Kate? Gerard? Theo? It’s fucking Theo isn’t it?”  
“Kate and Gerard are dead” Peter looked over Stiles’ shoulder  
“Well Gerard might not be, that man seems immortal, and people have been looking for Kate for years, haven’t found her or her body, so shut up Peter, why are you even here?”  
Peter flashed his eyes at Stiles “Why are you here”  
“That does literally nothing, and why am I here? This is my apartment and my case?”  
“How about you two just don’t talk, and no it’s not an Argent” Chris grabbed the folder from Stiles and flipped through a few pages.  
“Oh god, Chad” Stiles scrunched his nose in disgust “I hate him soooo much”  
“And who is Chad?” Peter snatched the picture  
“He is a cop, he was a rookie when you fucked everything up by biting my best friend, remember that? And he Still works at the station, everyone hates him”  
“I have no memory of that” Peter huffed  
“If he works at the station, is there any way he knows about the accident, and that you have Octavia?”  
“No, no one knows except the pack, it was late at night I was coming back from another call and happened upon the accident, I called Parrish he was the only other one on patrol and my dad was the only one at the station at the time, he wrote the report up that she was found dead, the car was burnt to a crisp, thanks to a certain hellhound making sure the bodies were extra crispy, so it was easy to make it look like everyone died”  
“But if anyone knew her name and hears you talking about her-”  
“I’m not a moron Peter, I haven’t said a word, I haven’t changed my routine, I know what I’m doing”  
“They killed an entire pack Stiles”  
“I’m aware of that Peter, and now we are going to kill them, end of story”  
“We have killed worse, they are just humans, and from what I’ve got from my source there aren't many of them. They probably got a few inside people and murdered them when they least expected it”  
“Like Kate,” Derek said from behind them.  
“Like Kate,” Chris said in a low voice, he has apologized so many times to Derek and Stiles about what his family did to them, but it never felt like enough.  
“How did it go?”  
“Cora had cookies”  
“The rest of the pack is on the way, Melissa and Lydia are heading there with the twins and Aubrey, Liam is going to patrol outside the house and my dad is picking up Parrish on the way here”  
“Let’s start making a plan to kick some ass” Stiles winked at Derek, it always made him blush.

Stiles’ phone vibrated in his pocket as he tried to hide behind a cement pillar. “Fuck” he mumbled looking down at the screen, he answered the video call anyways “Hey Tav, I can’t really talk right now”  
“You’re bloody”  
“I’m fine, are you okay?”  
“Lyds braided my hair and it’s soooo pretty, you see”  
“It’s super pretty, and I’ll see it in person soon, but right now I need to” a sound rang out and Stiles winced in pain “Fuck, Tav I need to go, be good, see you soon”  
“You okay Si?”  
“Peachy” he hung up the phone and shoved it in his pocket “Derek? Scott? Someone?” Stiles groaned clutching his hand to the sore spot on his abdomen “I’ve been shot, can a wolf hear me? Boyd? Erica?” Stiles closed his eyes “I really don’t want to die, hello?”  
Stiles wasn’t sure how long he was sitting there when someone picked him up, he was too weak to open his eyes, but when he did he was in the vet clinic “Ouch”  
“Stiles”  
“Derek” He sat up, clutching his side  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like I got shot” he huffed out a laugh “I actually feel really weird”  
“Peter bit you” The sheriff stepped closer to his son  
“He what?”  
“He got to you first” Derek’s voice was cracking, Stiles could tell he was trying to stay strong but he was struggling. “I was on my way, but he got there first, Stiles, I’m so sorry”  
Stiles slid off the table “I don’t want this, I never wanted this”  
“I know” Derek cupped his face but Stiles pulled away.  
“I um, I need some air”  
“You were shot with a wolfsbane bullet, you need to be watched in case anything happens” Chris held out his hand showing him the bullet.  
“Did we win?” Stiles grabbed the bullet  
“Yeah” Chris nodded “They are all dead, all the ones here at least, I’m heading out first thing in the morning to track down other hunters I’ve heard about that were part of the same network across the U.S”  
“Okay, um where is Peter?”  
Chris shrugged “Derek almost killed him, so he ran off with his tail between his legs”  
“Let him know that if he ever steps foot in Beacon Hills ever again, I’ll kill him, and this time make sure it sticks, I’ll put him in a fucking woodchipper, and then I’ll-”  
“Stiles” Derek stopped him, looking over at Chris who was trying to hide his pain.  
Chris gave him an apologetic look “I’m sorry”  
Stiles looked around at most of their pack standing around him “Don’t you apologize for him, no one, absolutely no one will be apologizing to me for this, because it will never be forgiven, ever” he was proud of himself for not letting the anger come out in tears. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised after everything he has done over the years, but I really thought he had changed a little bit”  
“He thought it’s what you would have wanted to stay alive for Derek and Octavia” The Sheriff stepped closer to his son but Stiles took a step back.  
“Derek knows that I would rather die than become a wolf against my will” He slammed his fist into the metal table he had been laying on “Someone give me the fucking keys to their car, I need to be alone, and if I sense any of you following me, and I will, you’ll regret it”  
Derek handed him his jeep keys “Promise me you’ll come home”  
“Yeah”  
“I love you”  
Stiles walked out of the vet clinic.

“Stiles”  
“Why are you here Derek?”  
“I was going to ask you the same thing?”  
“I told everyone not to follow me”  
“I didn’t follow you, I just spent the last three hours trying to find you, it’s been almost twelve hours, I needed to know you were okay”  
“I’m not okay, so you can leave”  
“Octavia is really upset, she wants to see you, that’s why I’m here”  
“I’ve just been wandering around the woods, not sure why I just felt called to be here”  
“Can I take you home?”  
“Can you fuck me?”  
“Right now?”  
“Yeah”  
“I’d rather not”  
“Can I fuck you?”  
“You wouldn’t even tell me you loved me when you stormed out last night”  
“Well you know I love you”  
“It would be nice to hear”  
“Derek I don’t want this” tears fell down his cheeks “I love werewolves, you know that, but it’s just not something I want”  
“I wish I could take this away, I do”  
“But you can't”  
“You still smell like you”  
“Derek, I need you to promise me something” Stiles took a shaky breath “If I turn, I need you to”  
“No, fuck you, Stiles, absolutely not”  
“Der”  
“I need you, Stiles, Octavia needs you, the pack, your dad, we all NEED you. You don’t get to leave us just because something shitty happened, you have an entire pack behind you to support you, I love you more than anything Stiles, you are the most incredible person I’ve ever met, you are the reason I’m still around, you are the reason I’ve been happy since most of my family died” his voice cracked “I can’t live without you Stiles”  
“But what kind of monster am I going to turn in to?”  
“Monster?”  
“Look at Kate, look at how Jackson was before Ethan finally straightened him out, well not straight but you know what I mean.”  
“They were bad people when they turned, look at Scott, Liam, Boyd, Erica, they were all turned and look how they turned out and honestly, you are stronger than all of them combined”  
“I’m sorry I said monster”  
“I forgive you for your moment of stupidity” Derek smirked, that adorable one that always made Stiles melt  
“I’m so scared, I’m scared of what I’ll become, of what you’ll think of me, of what my Dad will think, and I’m embarrassed about it,” He said quietly as if admitting it was somehow showing weakness  
“Can I touch you without getting shoved away?”  
“I just asked you to fuck me out here in the woods”  
“But last night-”  
“I was scared Der and a lot of people were looking at me”  
Derek cupped his face in one of his hands “I love you Mieczysław”  
“I love you, Derek, even when you say my name and make it sound sexy, it’s rude”  
“And I’ll never stop, monster or not”  
“Even if I turn into one of those creepy ones that Darrin would kill”  
Derek laughed “Yeah because you’re still Stiles” He gently kissed him “I’ll never stop loving you Stiles, never, so you’re stuck with me, and I’m not letting you leave”  
“Forever?” he kissed Derek back “Like marriage and babies forever?”  
“We already have a kid, but I wouldn’t mind more”  
“And marriage”  
“I’ll carry you to the jewelry store right now”  
Stiles laughed, jumping into Derek’s arms, thankful for Derek’s quick reflexes that caught him. “Then get walking cause Stiles wants a ring” He held out his left hand “I think my hand would look real nice with a ring”  
“You’re hands are already nice”  
“These old things” Stiles playfully wiggled his fingers knowing how much Derek does in fact enjoy his fingers.  
“You’re ridiculous”  
“What’s your point?”  
“I’m not carrying you”  
“I was shot” he stuck his bottom lip out.  
“Where did you park the Jeep?”  
Stiles looked around “Uh, I have no idea”  
“I think you’re going to turn into a weresloth”  
Stiles barked out a laugh “Is that a thing?”  
“I don’t know”  
“Look Der” Stiles patted his chest “I’m not ok, but I will be”  
“I know,” Derek said quietly, nuzzling into his neck  
“Onward noble steed!” Stiles pointed in several directions before finally choosing one. Derek huffed a little but followed his orders.

It took them over an hour to find the Jeep, Derek only carried Stiles for maybe ten minutes before making him walk. Stiles complained a lot, Derek managed to ignore him.  
“Did you drive?”  
“No, Jordan dropped me off”  
“Eww don’t call him that, it’s weird”  
“It’s his name”  
“No, he is Parrish, just Parrish, just like I’m Stiles not anything else”  
“Like Mieczyslaw?”  
“Stop” Stiles fought back a smile  
“Get in so we can get you some food”  
“Should I get in the backseat” he wiggled his eyebrows  
“There is a car seat back there”  
“Then you sit in the passenger seat and I’ll sit on your lap”  
“Not a good idea”  
“Please Der? I’m really sad, and a good orgasm could cheer me up, then curly fries, then ring shopping, then a shower with round two, then we get the little one and have a cuddle party in the living room and watch Disney movies and eat junk food”  
“We can go ring shopping, but you deserve a proper proposal”  
“So do you, a proper proposal and an orgasm”  
Derek rolled his eyes, but climbed into the passenger seat anyway, pulling the lever under the seat to push the seat all the way back so they had more room.  
“Oh hold on” Stiles walked to the back of the Jeep and opened the back, he unzipped the side pocket of his duffel pulling out a small bottle of lube and a travel-size package of wet wipes.  
“You have lube?” Derek turned to look at him  
“Why are you shocked? How many of my lunch breaks have been sex in the Jeep?”  
“Not as much since your foot was pressed on the radio button and half the police station heard me sucking you off”  
Stiles laughed “I had to do so much paperwork, and pick up so many shifts”  
“I turned it off this time”  
“Then get those pants off”  
“Top or bottom?”  
“Wanna flip a coin?”  
“No, I want to do whatever you do”  
“I’d never say no to having your dick in me” Stiles stepped out of his shoes then took his pants and boxers off, Derek just sliding his down to his ankles.  
Stiles climbed into his lap, “Take your shirt off too, I wanna look at your nice body”  
Derek rolled his eyes, lifting his arms so Stiles could take his shirt off, “You don’t get to keep yours on”  
Stiles looked around “Fine, but you better use those wolfy senses to let me know if anyone is coming”  
“We are in the middle of nowhere, we will be the only ones coming”  
“Oh he has jokes” of course he got stuck in his shirt trying to take it off, “Aren't you glad my dad got me this new Jeep to be my patrol car so this section of the roof can be off so we have space”  
“I don’t think this is what he had in mind when you got it, it is nice though”  
“Well he said something about Roscoe being unsafe and blah blah blah”  
“I thought we were going to have sex, why are you still talking about your Jeep”  
“Then get those fingers inside me Sourwolf”

“Will you marry me?” Stiles panted against Derek’s neck  
“I thought you said a proper proposal?”  
Stiles shrugged, sitting up so he could look at Derek “That was my orgasm talking”  
“We haven’t done anything the proper way, why do proposals the proper way”  
“We should just get married, call the pack over to Cora’s house and get married in the backyard, maybe soon, you know in case I die”  
“You’re not going to die”  
“You don’t know that”  
“You’ve survived this long as human somehow, you’ll be fine”  
“I just always thought if I was going to get turned that either you would bite me to save me, or Scott would trip and accidentally scratch me, or maybe during sex, you would get excited and poke me with more than your dick, but it’s not shocking that it was Peter”  
“I almost killed him”  
“You’ve tried that before, it didn’t work”  
“So should I ask your father’s permission?” Derek wanted to change the subject  
“When have I ever asked my dad’s permission for anything?” Stiles laughed. “But if you want then go for it”  
“We should put our dicks away and clean up”  
Stiles looked down at the mess “It was totally worth it”  
“I love you”  
“Love you too finance” Stiles did a little dance.

“Hello princess” Stiles kneeled down so Octavia could run into his arms  
“SI” she yelled, almost knocking him over as she collided with him.  
“How are you?”  
“I missed you so much”  
“You smell weird”  
“You could have showered first” Cora glared at them  
“He smells weird because he got hurt, then spent the night sleeping in his Jeep then walking in the woods”  
“You okay?”  
“Of course, Uncle Scott made me all better” Stiles pulled up his shirt to show her the bullet wound, it was mostly healed, but there was still a deep red spot where the bullet went in.  
She growled,  
“Calm down fuzzball” He kissed her forehead “The bad guy is gone, we are safe. Ready to go home? We stopped at the store and got a bunch of snacks, we are gonna all get cleaned up and put our pajamas on then we are going to build a big nest on the floor and watch movies and eat all the snacks”  
“Let’s go” She grabbed her stuffed wolf and blankie, then grabbed Stiles’ hand and led him to the door. “Bye Cora and Cam” She let go of Stiles’ hand long enough to wave then quickly grabbed it again.  
“Thanks, Cora”  
“Anytime, we had a lot of fun”

“Derek” Stiles collapsed on the bathroom floor after emptying out the content of his stomach, “Oh” he groaned “Help me”  
“You okay Si?” Octavia sat down next to him, running her hand over his face  
“Where is Derek?”  
“He is pooping” she giggled, “He says he is almost done”  
Stiles managed a small laugh “Can you get me a washcloth from under the sink? And do you think you can get it a little wet?”  
“I try” She opened the cabinet and grabbed one of the rags, then looked around, her bathroom has a stool but the master bath didn’t, so she walked over to the toilet, climbing on top of the closed lid then climbed up on the countertop and crawled over to the sink, Stiles was impressed. She turned the water on, getting the rag a little wet “Like this?”  
“Get it really wet then squeeze the excess water out of it” Stiles absolutely loved it when Octavia was concentrating on something, she stuck her little tongue out.  
“That looks good”  
She turned the water off then jumped down, “You smell gross”  
“Thanks” he managed to hoist himself up, he had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling back over, leaning forward just enough to get his shirt off, he tried to throw it in the hamper but he didn’t have enough energy so it didn’t make it far. Then he used the rag to clean off his face, neck, and chest.  
“You need bandaid?”  
Stiles gave her a questioning look, then she pointed to his abdomen where he was shot a few days ago, what has been a red scar like circle was now way darker with dark red lines coming from it. It reminded him a lot of the time he almost cut Derek’s arm off. “Derek, please tell me you are almost done, we have a um situation here” he looked up at Octavia who had tears filling her eyes. “Oh no sweety, I’m okay, don’t cry” Stiles didn’t make it to the toilet before throwing up again, fuck this looked bad, black vomit just like when Derek had the wolfsbane bullet in his arm.  
Octavia screamed, Derek almost broke the door down running in there.  
“Hey, it’s okay” He picked up Octavia, who hid her face in the crook of her neck as she cried. He pulled out his phone and called Erica to come over and pick up Octavia, their spunky personalities matched really well. Then he told her to go into her room to play for a little bit while he took care of Stiles, who he moved into the shower and called Chris.  
“I thought you got the bullet out of Stiles”  
“I did”  
“He is sick, he just puked up black stuff and the wound is opening back up”  
“Scott made sure it was all out, we cleaned it really well, maybe he is rejecting the bite”  
“He has been fine the last few days, it just started, the bite marks are gone though”  
“So the only werewolf thing he has is healing?”  
“Seems like it” Derek placed his hand on Stiles’ stomach to try and take away the pain, it didn’t seem to work.  
“I’ll try and get ahold of Deaton, talk to some contacts I’ve made”  
“I’m gonna call Melissa and have her set up a room at the hospital, if he goes back to human, he won’t survive this wound”  
“Sounds like a plan, I’ll get back with you as soon as we can”  
“Have you talked to Peter?”  
“I’ve tried reaching out, I think for once he is actually realizing his stupidity and lack of thinking before doing”  
“If I lose him”  
“I know Derek, I know” Chris sighed “I’ll call you as soon as I figure it out, keep me updated”  
”Thanks Chris”  
He called Melissa, thankfully the sheriff was there too so Derek didn’t need to make another phone call.  
After he talked to them he started to clean off Stiles who had thrown up a few more times since he moved him into the shower.  
“I’m dying, I can feel it” Stiles didn’t have the energy to even open his eyes “Didn’t even make it to our wedding”  
“You’re not dying before I get to marry you, so you better fight this Stiles, you’re so strong, you can do this”  
“I love” Stiles passed out, Derek pulled him into his arms, howling out in pain, Octavia ran into the bathroom, quickly followed by Erica  
“SI-LES” She howled, Erica holding her back from climbing into the shower, she growled, trying to scratch her.  
“Let her go, Erica, she can hug him”  
Octavia made her way into the shower, Derek had turned the water off but they were both soaking wet, she climbed into Stiles’ lap “I sad”  
“It’s okay Tavi, Grammy Melissa is on her way, she is going to take really good care of him, can you promise me that you will be good for Erica?”  
She nodded, Derek’s heart was breaking at the overwhelming scent of sadness coming off of her and Erica. “I’ll call you as soon as I can to let you know when you can come see him okay”  
“I love you” she wrapped her arms around Stiles’ neck then gently kissed his cheek before doing the same to Derek.  
When Erica and Tavi left, Derek got them both dried off and into dry clothes just in time for Melissa and the sheriff to show up.

Derek had no idea how long they were in the hospital when Deaton finally showed up.  
“It’s been awhile” Derek stood up, giving him a hug.  
“I’m sorry it’s under these circumstances”  
“Yeah, do you know anything?”  
“Seems like Peter bit him while the bullet was still inside”  
“Yeah he bit him quickly because he didn’t want someone to stop him, then Scott and Chris dug the bullet out and cleaned it out, he was fine until earlier today, the wound was like a scar but now it’s like this” Derek pulled the blanket off him, then pulled up Stiles gown to show him “It hasn’t gotten any worse, but it’s not getting better”  
“I’ve made up some tea for him, but I’ve never seen anything like this, so it’s a test”  
“Okay”  
“Are you sure this is what Stiles wants?”  
“He would do anything to stay alive for our daughter, he didn’t want to a first, but he has realized that there are some things worth living for”  
“I heard about the wedding, congratulations”  
“We were going to invite you, but we didn’t know where to send it”  
“That’s fine, help me get this down his throat”  
They managed to get the tea, well most of it, in to Stiles’ system, nothing happened.  
“I’ll be around, call me if anything changes” he handed Derek his card. “Good luck”  
“Thank you, Deaton”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”  
“Am I sure I want to marry you? That’s a joke right? Yeah Derek I want to marry you”  
“We can push it back”  
“Do I really look that bad”  
“Kind of void Stiles-esk”  
“Lydia is going to put makeup on me, I’m marrying you Derek Sourwolf Hale and you’re going to like it”  
“You know my middle name now”  
“Yeah but Sourwolf is better” he smiled “I feel fine, like yeah maybe I was in a coma for a week and I was pretty much dead but hey look at me, alive and human. I’m not changing my wedding day over a little thing like that”  
“Little?”  
“I said what I said”  
“Need help getting dressed?”  
“If you stay to help me get dressed, there will be sex”  
“No”  
“You can’t say no to me”  
“I’ll see you in a few hours” Derek kissed his forehead 

Stiles agreed to let his dad push him to alter in the wheelchair but he was going to stand up and look in Derek’s eyes to say his vows, okay well attempt to say them because he was a blubbering mess, which was just made worse when Octavia ran up and handed him a tissue before wrapping her arms around his leg, she stayed like that while they confessed their love to each other, throwing in a few jokes to try to stop the crying, it didn’t really work.  
But then there was the kiss, it lasted a bit too long for everyone watching, but for Stiles and Derek, it was perfect. 

“Time to sneak away and be naughty” Stiles leaned over and whispered as they made their way down the aisle.  
“Almost everyone here is a werewolf, with good hearing, they probably all just heard that”  
Before Stiles could come up with a witty remark Derek shifted to his beta form and growled, Stiles hadn’t heard that particular growl before, he looked around and noticed all the other wolves here also shifted.  
“Derek, what is happening?”  
“Peter”  
Stiles felt a panic attack coming on “Where?”  
“Show yourself, Peter”  
He stepped out from behind a tree with his hands up “I come in peace”  
“You’re about to be in pieces” Scott stepped up behind his best friend  
“I just want to talk to Stiles”  
“Not here, not on my wedding day, you don’t get that right, he doesn’t want to hear what you have to say, you have been banned from this region and after hearing that you tried to turn an alpha’s mate without permission, most regions around us don’t want you either”  
“I’m sorry Stiles, truly” Pere pulled out a knife, “But I won’t be an issue anymore”  
Stiles saw movement next to him, he looked over to see Chris who was clearly struggling to choose what to do.  
“You’re an asshole” Stiles rolled his eyes, “You even want to make our wedding day all about you and you little show, Chris go get your man and get a drink”  
Derek looked over at him confused.  
“I don’t care anymore, okay, well I might but right now I want to celebrate my wedding, and honestly I don’t care who is here, just stay away from me, or I'll have my amazing, wonderful, perfect alpha husband rip your throat out” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hand “Now if everyone would make there way over to the reception area, and maybe listen to some music because I’m about to take my husband here and do adult things that no one wants to hear, see you in” he looked at his wrist like he had a watch on “Well whenever the hell I feel like it because it’s my day” he walked towards the small building where they had gotten ready. Stiles’ original plan was to just get married in the backyard of his old house that is now where Cora and Issac live, but someone Melissa works with knows someone who owned this beautiful vineyard and agreed to let them have the wedding there.

“Are we really doing this?” Derek loosened Stiles' red tie.  
“I never joke about sex”  
“You always joke about sex”  
“It’s my wedding day so I get to be top”  
“It’s my wedding day too”  
“You always get to be top”  
“Because you’re always begging for it, and it’s like sixty forty”  
“Fair” Stiles kicked off his shoes, almost falling over, Derek caught him of course.  
“Hey, you okay?”  
“If I ever hear that question again I’m going to stab you, I don’t know how to answer that question, yeah I’m okay in general but not fully okay”  
“Sex will be just as good later, in our own bed”  
“I’ll be too tired then, I want to be naked with you because I like being naked with you, it’s my happy place”  
“I’m proud at how you handled Peter”  
“Honestly if it wasn’t for the look on Chris’s face, it may have gone different, but I really don’t want to talk about your uncle right now, talk about boner killer”  
“What position are you thinking? I don’t think you should be using too much energy”  
“I’ll lay on this lovely plush couch and you sir can ride me until your legs get tired”  
“They won’t”  
“That’s my point” he winked.

Stiles yelled out in pain “Son of a biiiiiiiscuit”  
Derek ran into the bathroom “What happened”  
“She bit me, she fucking bit me” he showed Derek his bleeding hand “Her tiny little baby wolf fangs went right into my hand”  
“Calm down Stiles, you’re scaring her”  
“I was just bit by a werewolf Der”  
“And she is just a pup, she doesn’t understand”  
“I was almost turned by your psychotic uncle like eight months ago, do you remember that? Do you remember how emotionally drained I was? Do you remember when I almost died?”  
“Yes Stiles, I remember, and her bite won’t turn you”  
“How do you know that?”  
“It’s not until they hit puberty, we talked about this with Tavi, please calm down”  
“So a bunch of moody teen werewolves biting people, great, can’t wait for that”  
“Stiles you’re being an asshole, go calm down, I’ll finish her bath and put her to bed”  
“I’m going to clean this up and head to the store” Stiles stormed out

“Si mad”  
“Yeah, we can’t bite people”  
“I no bath”  
“I know, but we talked about this, you can’t be stinky so we have to take baths and showers, especially if we go outside and roll in the leaves”  
“Was fun”  
“And now I have to get the mud out of your hair”  
“No” She growled  
Derek flashed his red eyes making her whimper “Hey, it’s okay, I promise I’ll be gentle, and absolutely no more biting, with either teeth”  
“Tav need wash her hair”  
“She already had her bath and is playing in her room, now it’s your bath time”  
She crossed her tiny arms across her chest and pouted as Derek washed her hair, then he had to chase her around the house to catch her so he could dry her off.  
Chris had called them about a week ago saying they found a little werepup who was bit by her mother who was also bit but then went crazy. They didn’t know her name so Stiles chose Elara, after one of Jupiter’s moons. The first few days she refused to talk, didn’t eat much, growled a lot, and wouldn’t sleep, which meant no one else in the house did either. She has started to calm down, she was still a bit feisty, but nothing they weren’t used to.

“Thank you Elara for letting me wash your hair, you’re such a big girl”  
“I wear Chewy PJs to make Si smile?” she pointed to the Star Wars pajamas in her drawer.  
“I think he will like those” Derek helped her get dressed.  
“I sowwy” her eyes filled with tears “He come home?”  
“Yeah he will be home soon”  
“I never see him again like mommy?”  
Derek pulled her into his arms, rocking back and forth as he rubbed her back “Shhh, it’s okay” he started to tear up “Me and Si aren’t going anywhere, I promise”  
“He home please”  
Derek stood up, still holding her tight to his chest, he walked into to their bedroom to grab his phone off the charger, he called Stiles but it went to voicemail, he sighed setting his phone back down “I’m going to put you down for just a second okay”  
Elara nodded against his chest, loosening her grip from his shirt so he could put her on the chair in the corner of their room. She watched as he went over and grabbed a few blankets and pillows from the top of the closet, he spent his time making a nest in the middle of the king size bed, his inner wolf wanting to make sure it was perfect for his pup. He tried calling Stiles again, still no answer.  
“I’m going to see if Tav wants to come cuddle too”  
“I get her” She hopped down off the chair and took off running, Derek had a feeling she was going to break a lot of bones with how fast she moved, and her clumsiness that was way too similar to Stiles.

Derek: I know you’re upset but you need to get home  
Derek: Stiles it was an accident, I know it scared you and I’m sorry but El thinks you are never coming home  
Derek: She is wearing her SW PJs cause she thinks it will make you happy  
Derek: Stiles I’m serious, please come home.

He sensed the two girls sneaking up behind him, so he acted like he didn’t hear them until they got close enough that he could pick them up.  
He picked up Tavi and threw her on the bed making her laugh, then picked up Elara and threw her next to her sister, they both made their way into the pile of blankets  
Derek pulled his shirt off “Close your eyes Octopus and Elephant” both girls let out loud laughs that warmed his heart “Daaaaad-D, that not our names” Tavi rolled her eyes.  
“Sorry, Oregano and Egg” both girls laughed even harder “Close your eyes pleeeease” Derek turned his back to her to finish taking off the rest of his clothes and shifting into full wolf, he walked over and licked her face, her belly laughs warming his heart.  
“Fury Der” Elara’s fingers trailed down the wolf’s back a few times, she adjusted so she was curled up closer to him, continuing to pet his back until she fell asleep. Tavi stayed awake, Derek knew she would fight off sleep as long as she could to wait for Stiles.

Derek startled awake when he heard the front door open, thankfully neither of the girls moved, he grabbed his boxers in his teeth and waited until he was in the hallway to shift back and put them on.  
He made his way downstairs to where Stiles was putting away the things he got at the store “Do you have your phone?”  
“Yeah”  
“I called, and texted”  
“It’s on silent”  
“What if there was an emergency?”  
Stiles shrugged, Derek grabbed his arm and turned him around “What the hell is going on Stiles?”  
“I don’t know why anyone trusted me to be a parent, I’m bad at it”  
“Because a toddler hates her bath?” Derek laughed “Have you forgotten what it was like when Octavia first came here?”  
“I yelled at her”  
“You yelled at the situation not at her” Derek pulled him into his arms “She adores you”  
“I’m sorry I just left like that”  
“It’s okay” Derek gently kissed him.  
“Why are you naked?”  
“My wolf panicked and made a nest in our bed and I shifted to keep them calm”  
“Did I make her cry?”  
“You haven’t looked at your phone?”  
“No”  
“She put on her Chewbacca pajamas because she knew it would make you smile, then she started crying because she thought you were never coming back and she would never see you again like her mom”  
“Oh fuck” Stiles took a step back “Fuck” he punched the front of the fridge “I’m the worst, I can’t believe I did that”  
“Stop, please”  
“I need to go up there, I need to see her”  
“Okay, she is still sound asleep in our bed”  
“Can you put this stuff away? There is ice cream”  
“Of course, and Tavi was very anxious waiting for you, she fought off sleep as long as she could waiting for you”  
“I’m just really tired and that bite almost gave me a panic attack so I’m sorry”  
“It’s okay, I just don’t like it when you storm off, especially when the girls don't understand”  
“I’m going to go cuddle the shit out of them, then I’m going to cuddle you”

Stiles sat down on the bed, lightly rubbing the smallest werewolf’s back, he thought it was so cute that she shifted in her sleep and sometimes she even let out small growls.  
“Hey Tavi, I’m home” She shot up jumping into his arms “Hi”  
“El is sad”  
Elara stirred a little bit before opening her eyes “Si” she shook her face as she shifted out of beta form “I sowwy”  
“It’s okay” Stiles pulled her into a hug, with his other arm that wasn’t holding Octavia “I’m sorry too, and hey, I like your jammies”  
“I wear for you”  
Stiles smiled “They are great, should I put mine on too”  
She had a huge smile on her face as she nodded her head yes. “Hand?” she grabbed his hand looking at the Superman bandaid “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’ll heal, just way slower than you”  
“I hate bath, I sowwy”  
“Sometimes we have to do things we don’t like and it sucks, but that’s part of life, we can’t go around bitting people when we get mad, it can be scary for the person being bit”  
“Der eyes scary, he wash my hair and made nice bed and got all fuzzy”  
“You’re lucky you know, Derek didn’t let me pet him for a really long time, and it was only because he was cuddling with Nym and didn’t know I was there”  
She giggled “You sleep here?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to go to the bathroom and get ready for bed then I’ll come back, hey did you two brush your teeth or do you have stinky breath”  
“I brushed even my fangs” Tavi smiled dropping her fangs, Elara copied her  
“Woah put those away before you blind me with how bright and shiny they are, good job” He gave them both a high five. “You know no matter what I love you both so much, and I’m sorry when I get upset, but I want you to know you will always have me and Der okay”  
“I love you Si”  
“Love you too Tavi”  
“Love” Elara looked at both of them, Tavi hugged her and Stiles thought his heart was going to explode.  
“Hey, where is my love?” Derek jumped on the bed tickling both the girls, making them laugh.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Here,” Derek held out a book with a big red ribbon tied to it.  
Stiles stood up “Let me lay Amelia down, I’ll meet you in our room”  
Derek gently kissed the top of the baby's head before Stiles took her to her room.

When he got back to their master bedroom Derek was sitting on the bed with his back against the headboard waiting for him.  
“I never have time to read anymore, but thanks I guess”  
“Just open it”  
Stiles pulled the ribbon off the solid black book, it didn’t have a dust jacket on it, and there was no writing on the spine or cover. Stiles opened it up to the title page, “When the hell have you had time to write another book?”  
“It’s been in the works for a while, it’s a new series about sisters who go on an adventure”  
Stiles turned to the next page ‘Dedicated to my amazing husband M and our three amazing children O, E, & A’  
“Oh my god, is this going to make me cry?”  
“Probably” Derek smirked  
“I love you so much,” Stiles climbed into his lap, kissing all over his face.  
“I love you Mieczysław

**Author's Note:**

> Chris/Peter started as a joke then i just kinda went with it. Not sure i actually ship them tho.


End file.
